


I Missed You

by elivan



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Correspondence, Epistolary, F/F, Post-Canon, talesfemslashweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivan/pseuds/elivan
Summary: "It's been a few months since we all traveled together, and the last time we spoke. I feel it will be helpful for us to stay in touch through writing, at least until the next time we meet..."





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tales of Femslash Week](http://talesfemslashweek.tumblr.com/)! Day One: Flowers.

_Tear,_

_It's been a few months since we all traveled together, and the last time we spoke. I feel it will be helpful for us to stay in touch through writing, at least until the next time we meet._

_For myself there's been a great deal of work that needs to be done for Kimlasca's -- and Auldrant's-- future. Without a reliable source of fonons, many of the machines we've relied on will soon require new sources of power. We've been working closely with Malkuth to explore and study various possibilities. With the great minds and the leadership we have, I believe we will find a solution before our current supply of fonons are diminished._

_How are things in Yulia City and Daath? I imagine there's been a great deal of work in reforming the Order._

_Natalia_

~✿~

_Natalia,_

_The Order of Lorelei has been in a state of chaos since the Outer Lands fell and remains so even now. Many people have begun to accept that the Score is no longer able to be read, but there are multiple groups who wish to bring back the Score and have been a drain on the time and resources of the Order of Lorelei. Maestro Tritheim has taken command in the absence of a Fon Master and Grand Maestro. I had been offered a position as Maestro and Commandant but have declined. I have been assisting Tritheim in finding other candidates for those roles._

_I have not visited Yulia City in several weeks. My grandfather has reported that much of the chaos there as died down and that Yulia City's citizens seem happier now that they no longer need to shroud themselves in secrecy. He's also made a great point to emphasize how the sunlight has improved morale._

_Tear_

~✿~

_Tear,_

_I have heard of some of the difficulty regarding Score Loyalists, though they have not presented as much of a problem in Kimlasca as I imagine they are in Daath. Do let Tritheim know that if there is a need, that Kimlasca will provide assistance with no hesitation and I highly doubt that Malkuth would turn him away either._

_Responsibilities aside, how have you been?_

_Natalia_

~✿~

_Natalia,_

_I've informed the Maestro that help is available and you may hear from him directly soon._

_I've been focusing on my duties. The Order of Lorelei is still recovering from the loss of people and resources. The loss of direction is still the most problematic and we've been working to find the Order's purpose now that the Score is irrelevant. It's a significant challenge but one I believe we will overcome._

_Tear_

~✿~

_Tear,_

_While I appreciate the update regarding the Order of Lorelei, I had wanted to ask how **you** are. You wrote that you were offered the position of Maestro_ and _Commandant, and that you turned them down._

_I don't wish to press you on the point as I know there's plenty of reasons to decline after everything that's happened. However, I do want to know if you're doing all right._

_Natalia_

~✿~

_Natalia,_

_I am fine. I didn't accept the position because I felt it would cause more harm than good if there was another Commandant Grants. My brother had caused significant harm to the perception of the Order by the average citizen, and I doubt seeing a family member in his place would do anything to ease matters. There are others who are simply better suited for the role and do not have any substantial connections to my brother._

_Tear_

~✿~

_Tear,_

_I understand your reasoning for the decision, and it seems you've made the best choice._

_Have you had any time to visit Yulia City? I've heard you haven't left Daath at all from the emissary I spoke with, and that you've been working around the clock. While I understand you're someone who prefers to work until the job is done, taking some time off can do a lot of good as well. I am sure everyone will be understanding of it._

_Natalia_

~✿~

_Natalia,_

_I appreciate the concern, but I know you and the King are both working tirelessly as well. It wouldn't be right for me to slack off when everyone else is working hard._

_Tear_

~✿~

_Tear,_

_Nonsense! I know that everyone is working hard, myself included, but even with those responsibilities everyone needs time to rest. A day off can do a lot of good to help one feel more refreshed and able to confront the next day with renewed energy. You should at least take that much time, though I think you've more than earned a longer vacation than that._

_Do let me know how your vacation has gone once you have had it!_

_Natalia_

~✿~

_Tear,_

_It's been a while since I've last received a letter from you so I assume you've taken my advice! I hope you're enjoying your vacation and are having fun with it! Please write all about it once you get back!_

_Natalia_

~✿~

_Tear,_

_It's been nearly a month since I last received a letter from you, so I'm sending you another just in case my last two were lost._

_Did you have your vacation yet? I hope so! Do let me know how it was! I am thinking of taking a vacation myself after the next summit, which will be held in Yulia City again. I'm certain you're already aware and are helping Tritheim prepare for it._

_It would be wonderful if you could take some time off again so we could spend a vacation together! It would only be a few days, but you've been such a good friend and I have missed you. I want to see you again -- **and** make sure you're taking time off and haven't simply been too busy working to even write a letter back._

_Natalia_

~✿~

_Tear,_

_It's been too many letters sent for me to believe they all got lost in the mail and too long for you to have never tried to write me back._

_If I don't get a letter from you soon, I'm going to track you down myself and make sure you've been resting! If I find you haven't taken even a day off, then you and I are going on a vacation together and I won't let you get out of it!_

_I mean it!_

_Natalia_

~✿~

_Natalia,_

_I apologize for taking so long to write to you. I had not intended to leave you waiting on a response, I have simply been busy with my responsibilities and didn't have the time to read your letters until now._

_I have not taken a vacation either, but I will make sure I have a day off and tell you as soon as possible about it in my next letter. I promise._

_Tear_

~✿~

_Natalia,_

_I took a day off. I wasn't able to go far for a day trip, so I went to see my grandfather in Yulia City. It was nice to speak with him outside of report, and he enjoyed the time off as well._

_Yulia City has changed a great deal as well. There's been more people coming through to see the city as part of their pilgrimage, and more traders have come in a result. It makes things challenging for my grandfather, but it's been good to see so much life in the city._

_The moonlight has been good for the selenias as well. They've grown a great deal since my last visit, and they glow brighter now as well. The sunlight means others are beginning to grow their own gardens as well. They're all very small compared to the gardens you're used to, but they are very lovely._

_I've pressed a selenia for you as well, for you to keep until you come by._

_ ❀ _

_Tear_

~✿~

_Tear,_

_I received your letter, and the flower. It's beautiful and it still glows at night, even if just a little. Thank you for sending me such a splendid gift. I look forward to seeing your selenias in full bloom, and seeing the new life sprouting in your home._

_I have two presents for you as well. I thought about including it with this letter, but I would rather give it to you in person, if that's acceptable to you._

_I missed you._

_Natalia_

~✿~

Natalia looks over her letter one last time, knowing it's still missing something…

She'll be leaving for Yulia City soon and by the time Tear receives her letter, she'll be able to deliver her presents in person. The first, a potted rosebush straight from the royal garden, waiting for the right hands to help it grow, and is clearly impossible to deliver by letter alone. The second? Three words she couldn't bear to say in ink, not for the first time at the least.

No, these words, she wanted to deliver with her own voice, directly to Tear.

Under her breath, she whispers them into the letter, before sealing it into its envelope. It'll be hard to wait for that moment, but it'll be well worth it.


End file.
